Usuario:Eli3zEr
en Las Venturas con una magnifica vista y Los Santos a lo lejos]] Mi llegada a la wiki Todo empezo el año 2008 como se supone soy fanático de la saga y como no sabia tanto empese a buscar información de los juegos y ahi encontre la wiki, al principio crei que era poca información como en wikipedia pero poco a poco me interese más mmientras buscaba las misiones de San Andreas y como las encontre pense que era una wiki muy buena y asi empese a escribir algunos temas que sabia pero no fue sino hasta que me di cuenta que tenia que estar registrado para poder subir imagenes ASI FUE COMO LLEGUE A LA WIKI y ya voy a cumplir unos cinco meses y no me arrepiento de haberme unido. Mis Caracteristica Mi nombre completo es Eliezer Bustamante Rodríguez Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Matemáticas Me encanta la lazaña. Soy muy callado. XD]] Tengo 13 años. No me gusta los juegos aburridos Amo toda la Saga de GTA. Soy Peruano Preferencias Juego favorito: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Protagonista favorito: Tommy Vercetti Vehiculo favorito:Stinger Personaje secundario favorito:Sean "Sweet" Jhonson Armas favoritas:M4,Ingram Mac-10 Radio favorita:V-Rock Banda favorita:Banda de Vercetti Misión favorita: Mantente cerca de tus amigos(VC) Misión favorita:Saint Mark's Bistro (SA) Articulo favorito:Grand Theft Auto IV Sagas favoritas Mi saga favorita es la de Grand Theft Auto que la eh jugado desde el año 2004 mi primer juego fue Grand Theft Auto: Vice City gracias a un amigo que me lo enseño, mis juegos favoritos son GTA:Vice City, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: IV. Mi segunda saga favorita es la de Need For Speed y mis favoritos son NFS:Most Wanted, NFS:Carbon etc. esos son lo principale porque en realidad me gustan todos lo juegos de ambas sagas. Preferencias de lugares de la saga (si yo fuera) Tengo algunas preferencia con respecto a las ciudades ficticias, como me gustaria vivir y donde, que vehiculo conduciria y con que armas me defenderia. En Vice City Si yo viviera en Vice City tendria tres casas en la ciudad la primera seria en Ocean Beach con vista a la playa conduciria un Comet o una PCJ-600 y pasaría un promedio de tres hora en las hermosas playas de la ciudad. Mi segunda casa seria en Starfish Island en esa casa que tiene dos picinas y cancha de tenis. Mi tercera y ultima casa en la que pasaria más tiempo seria en Vice Point exclusibamente la Swanko Casa que esta cerca al hospital y conduciria un Stinger guinda. En los Santos Viviria en Mulholland en la casa que esta a unos metros atras de la mansion conmduciria un Alpha modificado. y me defenderia con una AK-47 En San Fierro Viviria en una casa pequeña en Easter Basin con una vista al mar y al puente Gant y conduciria un banshee rojo. En las Venturas Viviria en The Strip y en Prikle Pine Porcentajes completados de la saga Grand Theft Auto: III PC ------ 100% (al fin lo termine XD) 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'PC------100%(es lo maximo) 'Grand theft Auto: San Andreas'PC------100%(tanto para solo dinero y vehiculos) 'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'PS2------- 80%(FALTA POCO, FALTA POCO) 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'PS2------90%(pues un poco más y listo) 'Grand Theft Auto: IV'PC------50%(solo la mitad y listo) Articulos que Editado i/o eh ayudado a ampliar Arrojadizas Los Objetos Ocultos 36 saltos únicos Vehiculos de color unico de Vice City 35 masacres No Love Lost Rigged to Blow The Master and the Molotov Rifles Bombero vigilante 4 Garages de Sunshine Autos Diálogos:Mantente cerca de tus amigos Borrar Repartidor las 6 carreras de Sunshine Autos Robar las 15 tiendas Misiones de Topfun Carreras del Hyman Memorial Stadium Cone Crazy Test Track PCJ Playground Trial By Dirt Lo que me pasa Enrealida tengo algunos problemas, me jale dos cursos XD je je je y mis padres me an quitado mis amados juegos y no me denjan jugar----pero igual juego a escondidas ultimo he tenido que ir a los videoconsolas publicos pero igual ni pagado dejo la wiki ni los juegos. Mi firma Mis Userbox